


The Return

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: I'm in my 20s, living reckless [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Bruce, Sickfic, bruce and selina are both 20, selina and alfred are good caretakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: After reunification, Bruce and Alfred left Gotham for 2 years so Bruce could study under the best teachers in the world. Now he is back and trying to make up for lost time. The problem is, he might just run himself ragged trying to make Gotham a better place.





	1. Chapter 1

“You alright, Master Bruce?” Alfred’s slightly worried voice came over his comm.

“I’m fine, Alfred,” Bruce said, trying to hide the fact that he was winded from climbing up the tall building and seeing a few stars that weren't part of the sky.

“Are you sure? Because your heart rate is elevated,” Alfred said with a tone that indicated he didn’t believe him. Bruce silently cursed the new jacket that Lucius had made him. This one allowed Alfred to keep track of his heart rate. Bruce knew that Alfred really wanted something that was able to monitor every single one of his vitals, but Lucius hadn’t quite been able to make it work yet. So right now Alfred had to be satisfied with the heart monitor, and he sure was taking full advantage of his new toy.

“I’m fine,” Bruce repeated. “This view is just exhilarating. It’s good to be back in Gotham.”

“That it is, Master B, that it is,” Alfred responded. Bruce was glad that for the moment Alfred seemed to have bought his excuse. The truth was, even though the view was spectacular, Bruce’s heart was beating quickly because he had struggled with scaling the building.

Any other day Bruce would’ve been able to climb it no problem, but today he’d woken up with a pounding headache and his whole body aching. He’d known that meant he was starting to get sick, but he’d also known that he only got to go on patrol three times a week and if he’d told Alfred how he’d felt, he would not have let him come out tonight. Bruce did not want to miss one of his patrols, not when there was so much crime and corruption in Gotham.

The three times a week patrol had been a part of the deal Bruce had made with Alfred to return to Gotham. Bruce had been gone for over 2 years. After reunification, he’d graduated high school and then Alfred had taken him on a journey across the world to master a variety of fighting styles, plus he'd thrown a few other random skills thrown into the mix. After 2 years had passed, Bruce decided that he was ready enough to return to Gotham and resume his role as its night time protector.

Alfred had given him two stipulations. The first was that he attend Gotham University and get some kind of degree. The second was that he only go out three times a week and that he spent the rest of the time living his life as Bruce Wayne.

Bruce had quickly agreed and they’d flown home almost immediately. They’d been back for two weeks and Bruce was slowly starting to get to know that city again. A lot had changed in the criminal world in the time he’d been away. Three times a week was not enough, but he stayed true to his word. Alfred may not be his legal guardian now that he was 20, but Bruce knew that he would follow up on his threat to send Bruce away again if Bruce were to break the terms of their agreement. Even though Bruce was only going out a few days a week, he was spending most of his free nights researching crime and watching the news report on crimes that he could’ve stopped had he been out on the streets. Alfred called it an obsession, but Bruce considered it due diligence. 

That was why he was out here tonight even though he knew that he should probably be home in bed. He just couldn’t stand to think about the crime that might happen if he took a night off. Crime that he would, therefore, be responsible for because he could have prevented it.

A distant scream brought Bruce back to reality. He listened closely and when another shout echoed he pinpointed the direction it was coming from. 

“There’s some kind of commotion in the Alley below,” Bruce said after he’d jumped a few rooftops and started scaling down a fire escape. It appeared to be a young couple being tormented by four people. They were circling around them and kept jabbing at them with baseball bats.

Bruce fought against a wave of vertigo as he softly jumped down to the ground. No one had seen him yet since he was dressed head to toe in black so he took a moment to steady himself.

“And I suppose this rise in heart rate is a result of the anticipation of a good fight,” Alfred’s voice crackled sarcastically in his ear. Bruce winced, knowing that meant he hadn’t been as good at hiding his illness as he’d thought. Bruce didn’t respond since that would’ve given his presence away. Besides, there was nothing for him to say, sick or not, he could take these four schmucks no problem.

Taking a deep breath, he launched into action. Before the others had even figured out what had happened, Bruce had taken down one of the tormentors. The other three recovered quickly and turned their attention towards Bruce. Bruce was glad to see that the young couple took this opportunity to escape.

Bruce punched the man closest to him and kicked one of the other ones, but before he could stop it, the third remaining man swung the bat he was holding into Bruce’s stomach. Bruce doubled over, coughing and trying to catch his breath. Before he could recover, the man slammed his fist against Bruce’s cheek. Bruce stumbled back a few steps, still gasping for air. He could vaguely hear Alfred’s worried voice in his ear, but it was hard to concentrate when his vision was fuzzy and he was struggling to breathe.

Bruce managed to get it together enough to weakly block the man’s next blow. He threw a punch of his own, causing the man to fall to the ground. Bruce gave a small smile of satisfaction, but it disappeared when the man quickly stood back up, followed by two of the other guys. Luckily, the first guy he’d punched seemed to be out cold.

Bruce let out a small groan as he put up his fists in a defensive position. The three men stepped towards him, but before they could get any closer, another figure attacked out of the darkness. Bruce managed to make out a mess of curls on the figure whirling around the three men and smiled.

“Well, you were a lot of help,” Selina said and Bruce had to blink a few times before he realized that the fight was over. He has zoned out a bit while Selina had taken care of the muggers. He pulled off his mask and took a few deep breaths, trying to get his bearings. He knew from her attitude and body language that she could see right past the mask anyways.

“I took care of that one,” Bruce said, gesturing vaguely to the first guy.

“I still beat you, three to one,” Selina said with a small smile, stepping closer to him. “I’d heard rumors that you were back. I thought after two years away from this hell hole you would come back looking all refreshed, but you kinda look like crap.” She said in her slightly too honest way. Bruce had to resist the urge to back up when she took another step closer to him. Him looking and feeling like crap was not how he imagined his reunion with Selina. She, on the other hand, looked just as good as she always did with her leather jacket, beautiful curls, and piercing green eyes.

“Bruce, I take it the situation is all handled, yeah? You run into the little minx out there?” Alfred said over comms, Bruce ignored him in favor of giving Selina his full attention.

“I’ve missed you,” He said simply. It had been hard to be away from her. Even though Bruce knew that she could handle herself, the thought of being so far away if something happened was something that haunted his dreams.

“You shouldn’t have stayed away so long then,” She responded. She took another step closer to him and studied him carefully. “Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve got this weird look in your eyes.”

“What?” Bruce said, unable to form a more intelligent response. His head was feeling fuzzy and he knew it wasn’t just from finally getting to see Selina again.

“Oh, very eloquent, Master Bruce,” Alfred said dryly. Bruce reached up and turned off his comm. He knew that Alfred would be annoyed, but he was having enough trouble concentrating without Alfred talking in his ear.

“You’re eyes are all glassy and distant looking. How hard did that guy clock you?” Selina asked in concern. Before Bruce could respond, she reached up and ran her knuckles lightly down his bruised cheek. Bruce saw a flash of worry cross her face and quickly stepped back, out of her reach.

“I’m fine, Selina, I can take a punch,” He responded.

“Oh, I know that you can take a punch,” She said with a wry smile and he thought about the time he’d stayed with her on the streets and she'd watched him get beaten senseless by the drug dealer they’d tried to rob. “I think there is something else wrong with you, other than a possible concussion.”

Again, before Bruce had time to react, Selina had taken off one of her gloves, stepped towards him, and placed her hand against his forehead. Bruce clumsily stumbled backward, but the damage had already been done.

“Bruce, you are burning up,” Selina said. He silently cursed his slowed reflexes when he saw the concerned look on her face. He was feeling lightheaded and struggled to come up with something to say to her. If she knew he was sick, she would force him to return to the manor, but it was still early and he had a while left of patrol.

“I’m fine, it’s just a cold,” He said lamely and wasn’t surprised when Selina rolled her eyes at him.

“Yeah right, when’s the last time you ate or drank anything?”

“Umm,” Bruce hesitated, trying to remember. The truth was he hadn’t had much of an appetite all day long. He also couldn’t remember if he'd eaten dinner the night before.

“Yep, okay, let’s get you home and Alfred can make you up some nice hot soup,” Selina said, stepping towards him again.

“No,” Bruce said loudly and moved away from her hastily. The quick movement sent a wave of chills and dizziness over him and he struggled to remain upright. Selina froze and put her hands out like she was addressing a frightened animal.

“Okay, okay, I won’t make you go home, but how about we go to my place, just for a little bit?”

“Um...I…” Bruce knew he was fighting a losing battle when he couldn’t even form a proper sentence. He saw Selina’s eyes widen she started to move towards him as she realized what was happening.

“Bruce!” She called, but he barely heard it as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

“Well you were a lot of help,” Selina said as she planted her hands on her hips and turned to study Bruce. She had heard the commotion in the alley and had been surprised by two things. The first was that Bruce Wayne was apparently already back to his vigilante ways, and the second was that he was getting his butt kicked.

Selina had been even more surprised when after she'd joined the fight, Bruce had just stood by and watched. It wasn’t like she needed his help, but she had expected it. Bruce Wayne had never once before let her fight on her own. In fact, he usually wanted to take out the bad guys himself and not put her in danger.

Bruce took off his mask and she got a glimpse of what might be the problem. He had a bright red spot on his cheek that was already starting to bruise. Selina took a couple of steps closer to him so that she could get a better look. She was surprised to see the dark circles under his eyes and the paleness of his skin.

She wanted to tell him that she had missed him, that she had worried about him, and that it was good to see him now. But instead, she just teased him about looking like crap after being away for so long. Bruce didn’t say anything for a few seconds, then he just smiled at her and said,

“I’ve missed you," in his charmingly honest way. Selina was caught between wanting to kiss him and wanting to punch him. They had fought before he’d left. Selina hadn’t wanted him to go and hadn’t understood his reasons for leaving. She had gotten mad at him and she had stayed angry for a long time after he’d left. Eventually, her anger had faded and she had started to miss him. Now that he was here standing in front of her, looking endearingly disheveled, her emotions were all mixed up.

“You shouldn’t have stayed away so long, then,” She responded. But she didn’t really want to start up an argument with him, so she sighed and stepped closer to him, looking at his face intently. “Are you okay? You’ve got a weird look in your eyes.” Bruce’s dark gaze was normally intense and piercing. She usually felt like he could see down into her very soul. At the moment, however, his eyes were glazed and it seemed like he was only half seeing her.

Bruce mumbled a response and then reached up to touch something in his ear. Selina realized that he’d probably been on comms with Alfred this whole time.

“How hard did that guy clock you?” She asked and reached up to run her knuckles over his bruised cheek. Even through her gloves, she could feel the heat coming off of his skin. A strange feeling of protectiveness washed over her as she looked up at her obviously sick friend.

“I can take a punch,” Bruce said as he stepped away from her. Selina thought about all of the times she’d seen him bruised and bloody.

“Oh, I know you can,” She responded, but she was not going to let him get away that easily. Wanting to confirm her suspicions about his temperature, she took off her glove and put her hand against his forehead. She hissed quietly when she felt how hot it was. Bruce’s eyes widened slightly as he realized what she was doing. He took a few hasty steps back and almost tripped and fell.

Bruce was normally graceful and light on his feet, it felt wrong to see him so clumsy. She wanted to step closer to him so she could comfort him or help him or something, but she was afraid he would bolt if she tried.

“Bruce, you’re burning up,” She said in her most calming voice. She was treating him like she would treat one of her stray cats. They often are too frightened to drink the milk she set out for them the first few times she does it. She has to use patience and slow movements to finally convince them to come out. 

He got upset when she mentioned going back to his house, so she hastily offered hers as an alternative. Bruce looked like he was having trouble focusing on their conversation. He also looked like he was going to pass out any second. Selina slowly inched towards him as she talked, wanting to be near him if he fainted.

Unfortunately, she was still a few feet away when it happened.

“Um...I….” Bruce stuttered and her stomach dropped.

“Bruce!” Selina called as she quickly closed the distance between them. Bruce stumbled backward a step and then his eyes rolled into his head. Selina just managed to get to him as he dropped. She cursed as his dead weight brought them both down to the ground. Selina just barely managed to keep Bruce from hitting his head as they both fell onto the cold cement.

“Bruce, hey, hey, Bruce,” She called his name again, trying to get a reaction, but he remained unresponsive. She untangled her arms and settled him so that his head was resting in her lap. She patted his cheek and shook his shoulder as she continued to say his name. Bruce didn't so much as stir. Selina brushed his hair off of his burning forehead as she contemplated her next move.

They couldn’t stay in that alleyway, the men they’d beaten up would be waking up soon. But Selina could only drag Bruce so far, and that wouldn’t really do either of them any favors. She needed help and fast. Alfred was her best bet, in fact he probably had some way of monitoring Bruce and was already on his way. Just to be safe, Selina took the small comm out of Bruce’s ear, wiped it off, and put it into her own ear. As soon as she clicked it on she was bombarded by a stream of heavily accented questions.

“Master Bruce? What happened? Are you okay? Your heart rate is all over the place. Why did you turn your comm off? What’s happening?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Selina said and Alfred cut off immediately.

“Ms. Kyle? Is that you? What happened to Bruce?” Alfred’s voice had been worried before, but upon hearing her voice, he reached a new level of panic.

“He’s not hurt, well not really. I think he might be sick with the flu or something. He was struggling to take care of the four guys so I stepped in to help him. Afterward, we were talking and he just passed out. He’s burning up, Alfred,” Selina said, speaking calmly and seriously. Any other time she might have teased the Butler for his worry, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it while holding a sick and unconscious Bruce.

“I should’ve hopped in the car as soon as he turned off his comm, I just figured he wanted some alone time to talk to you, damn fool,” Alfred responded. “I have your location and I’ll be there in a jiffy, don’t worry.” He sounded considerably calmer now that he knew what was happening.

“Okay, just hurry, because these thugs aren’t going to stay unconscious forever,” Selina said.

“Then tie them up, Bruce should have a bit of rope on his belt. I’ll be there as quick as I can. Oh and Selina? Keep this comm open,” Alfred instructed.

“Copy,” Selina said, finally putting a teasing edge to her voice. Alfred didn’t respond, but it was comforting to know that he was still there on comms.

Selina pushed Bruce’s long coat aside and found a coil of black rope. She pulled out her own knife and cut it into 8 pieces. Then, she gently lowered Bruce so that he was lying flat on the concrete.

She hurried to tie the hands and feet of the four men and then rolled them behind a dumpster so that people passing by on the street wouldn’t be able to see them. After that was done, she hurried back to Bruce and, as gently as possible, dragged him behind another dumpster. He had grown a few inches taller and had gained some muscle in the time he’d been away, so this was not an easy task. Finally, Selina collapsed against the wall with Bruce propped up in her arms. He’d started shivering so she hadn’t wanted to lay him back down on the cold ground. 

“Alright there, Cat?” Alfred piped up, causing Selina to jump. She’d completely forgotten that she had a comm in her ear.

“Yes, I got the guys tied up, but they could still cause a commotion when they wake up. Enough for a passerby on the street to notice.”

“I am two minutes out,” Alfred said. “How’s our boy?”

“Still unconscious and still feverish,” Selina said with a grimace. Bruce’s body was like a furnace and she was getting uncomfortably hot just holding him. She could only imagine how rotten Bruce was feeling right now.

“A minute and a half,” Alfred responded and Selina could picture him stepping on the gas of whatever fancy car he was driving. She tightened her hold on Bruce and waited for the Butler to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

Selina sat in a chair in the corner of the room, not wanting to get in Alfred’s way as he worked. She wasn’t really sure how she had ended up there. She couldn’t recall making a conscious decision to return to the new Wayne Manor with Alfred and she certainly hadn’t actively decided to stick around. Normally she was good about not overstaying her welcome, but at the moment she couldn’t make herself get out of the chair.

Bruce lay in the bed, pale and sweaty. His dark hair was plastered to his forehead and he kept scrunching his face up like he was in pain. Alfred had assured her that it was probably just a touch of the flu, but she still couldn’t leave until she knew he was okay. Alfred had hooked him up to an I.V. to get fluids in him and was now injecting some kind of medicine into the I.V. bag.

“Shouldn’t we take him to a hospital?” Selina asked. Normally she wasn’t one to push something like that, but Bruce had money and no reason to avoid getting professional care.

“I am quite capable of taking care of Master Bruce here,” Alfred said defensively. “When he started his evening escapades, I made sure to stock up on all of the first aid supplies we would need. I suspect after a round of fluids and some antiviral medication he will be right as rain.”

“Do first aid supplies usually include antiviral medication?” Selina said, a teasing edge to her voice.

“Yes, well, Master Bruce here tends to run himself into the ground. I’ve seen him neglect sleep and food for long enough that a simple cold put him on his back for a solid week. So naturally, I stocked up on medicine for things like that as well,” Alfred responded and Selina’s teasing mood disappeared.

“How has he been, Alfred?” She asked quietly because she realized that she nothing of what his life had been like for the past two years.

“He was doing well with his training, but I knew it was killing him to be away from Gotham, and now that we are back, he is obsessing over the crime in the city. It’s like he blames his absence for the state of the place,” Alfred said, looking at Bruce as he spoke. “I made him agree to only go out 3 times a week. I thought that might help, but maybe it’s just making it more difficult for him.”

“Gotham is Gotham, and Bruce is stupid to think that him staying could’ve changed that,” Selina said firmly. Bruce had always taken too much weight on his shoulders, it was a habit of his that she never understood.

“Maybe try telling him that. He might be more inclined to listen if it came from you,” Alfred said glumly.

“Sure, I’ll try.”

“In the meantime, if you are going to stick around, maybe we should take turns looking after Master Bruce. It is after all the middle of the night and I’m sure you could do with some shut-eye.”

“I’m not tired,” Selina said, shaking her head.

“Alright, then,” Alfred said and abruptly left the room. He returned a few seconds later carrying a bowl of water and a cloth and handed them to Selina. “You can take first watch. I’ll be just down the hall, let me know if his temperature rises or anything else changes.”

“O-okay,” Selina stammered, slightly surprised that Alfred was so willing to put Bruce into her care. She looked at the Butler critically and realized that he looked almost as exhausted as Bruce. She realized that he probably stayed up at night with Bruce and then took care of the manor and things all day long. “Get some sleep, I’ll keep you updated,” Selina promised.

Alfred gave her a grateful nod and then went over to Bruce. He adjusted his blankets and then brushed his hair off of his forehead and kissed it. Selina was surprised at the gesture of affection from the usually restrained man. He must be more worried about Bruce then he was letting on.

“Just a few hours, then I’ll relieve you,” He promised and then headed out of the door. As soon as he was out of sight, Selina stood up and went over to the bed. Bruce’s bed was large, so she settled next to him, sitting cross-legged with the bowl of water in her lap. She wrung out the cloth and put it on Bruce’s forehead. He flinched slightly when the cold water touched his skin. He started to shift uncomfortably and mumble under his breath. He was obviously still asleep and having some kind of fever dream. Selina shushed up and started talking, hoping to calm him down.

“You know, it’s really not kind of you to put Alfred through all of this. I know he’s not your legal guardian anymore, but he still considers himself your protector. I know he and I have had our differences over the years, and I wasn’t happy he convinced you to go away for so long, but at the end of the day, he would do anything to keep you safe. So maybe consider cutting him some slack every now and again?” Selina spoke softly and soothingly. She dipped the already warm cloth back into the water and then replaced it. Bruce had stilled and didn’t react to the cloth this time.

“Also, you shouldn’t blame yourself for all of the crime in Gotham. It’s not any better or worse than it used to be, back before the bridges blew that is. In fact, it’s really not all that bad out on the streets. I got me a nice new place and so far no one has bothered me there. There are still lots of abandoned buildings since reunification. The city is slowly starting to repurpose them, but that takes time and money.” Selina kept talking quietly, "And speaking of new places, the new mansion looks great. I love how you rebuilt it to look similar to the old mansion while still adding your own personal style. Once you get better you can give me a tour of it."

Selina continued talking, she told him stories about her life over the past two years while dabbing the cloth on his face. She wasn’t sure if either were doing anything, but they were making her feel better. There was nothing she hated more than feeling helpless, and when Bruce had passed out in that alley, she’d had a moment of total helplessness. Now at least she felt like she was doing something to help him. At the very least, Bruce seemed to be sleeping soundly now.

After a while, Selina took Bruce’s temperature again. It hadn’t gone down, but it also hadn’t gone up. Selina figured no change was better than a change for the worse and decided to let Alfred sleep a little bit longer. Bruce had a couple hours before he was due for a new I.V. bag.

Selina put the bowl of now lukewarm water on the nightstand and lay on her side facing Bruce. After a moment’s hesitation, she took his hand. There was something about Bruce that always brought her back to being a kid who was unsure and inexperienced when it came to boys. She was 20 years old for god sake and the act of taking his hand gave her butterflies. Selina normally shied away from things that made her feel vulnerable, but she hadn’t seen Bruce in so long and he was so sick that for the moment she allowed herself the luxury of holding his hand. 

*****

_“Why didn’t you help?” A woman whom Bruce didn’t know asked him. They were standing on a rooftop. It was freezing cold and windy, but Bruce was more concerned with the woman who was standing on the edge of the tall building. She had tears in her eyes and was looking at him with a desperate expression._

_“I am trying, I had to go away so I could learn how to help, but I’m here now,” Bruce said. His chest was tight with pain. He somehow knew that this woman was going to jump and that it would be his fault._

_“It’s too late,” The woman said, and then she stepped off the ledge._

“No!” Bruce sat up with a strangled cry. A wave of vertigo hit him and he had to take a couple of steadying breaths so he didn’t throw up or pass out.

“Bruce?” A soft voice said and Bruce suddenly realized that there was someone touching his shoulder. He looked over to see Selina, her hair sticking up in all directions and her eyes heavy with sleep. “Bruce, it’s okay, you’re safe. You are back home.”

“What?” He was confused as to how he ended up in this situation. He tried to put the pieces together, but his brain wasn’t cooperating.

“Just lie back down, you are sick. Alfred thinks it’s the flu,” Selina said as she gently tried to push him back down. He lifted a hand to try to resist and then realized it was attached to something. Selina got him back into a lying position and then pinned his arms by his sides. “You are hooked up to an I.V. so please don’t pull at it.”

“I don’t…” Bruce trailed off, not exactly sure what it was he’d wanted to say. His head was fuzzy and felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. Not to mention he was both cold and hot and hurting all over.

“Your temperature has gone down a bit, but you still have a pretty high fever,” Selina said with a grimace. “You need to get some more rest.”

“Mh-mm,” Bruce said and shook his head. That turned out to be a bad idea as the movement sent a wave of pain down his entire body.

Selina gave him a worried look and then lay down next to him. She took one of his hands in hers and with her free hand she started running her fingers through his hair and humming softly. Bruce felt his eyes close against his will. He tried to stay awake to enjoy the feeling of Selina taking care of him, but he failed. Within seconds he’d fallen back asleep. This time it was a more peaceful, dreamless sleep.

*****

When Alfred walked in to check on Bruce the next morning, he found the two of them sleeping soundly. Selina was curled up next to Bruce, not touching him except for their intertwined hands. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

Moving as quietly as he could, he checked Bruce’s temperature. He was relieved to see that the young man now only had a low-grade fever. To be safe, Alfred changed his I.V. drip and gave him some more medicine.

Then, he set off to the kitchen to make some soup. He hoped that Master Bruce would feel well enough to have some when he woke up.

Alfred had mixed feelings about returning to Gotham, but maybe, just maybe, Selina Kyle would be able to help Bruce with the transition. She was never afraid to speak her mind and Bruce listened to her in a way that he never did to Alfred. Hopefully, if Selina told him to not feel guilty over leaving and that he needed to take better care of himself, Bruce would finally see reason.

Of course, with his stubborn boy, who really knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I decided to keep the ending to this one all nice and fluffy. For those of you looking for a bit more angst and for Selina and Bruce to work out their unresolved feelings, stay tuned for my next fic!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I have a few other ideas for fics in this future universe, but if you have ideas or requests, please let me know!!!


End file.
